deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lex Luthor VS Darth Vader
Description Two deadly and famous Villains who fight in famous ,deadly and advanced suits who wins? Interlude Wiz: Villains a lot of them like to attack freely without any restrictions on there body movements Boomstick: But these two famous Villains say screw speed and are known for fighting there foes in Suits Lex Luthor the Arch-Nemsis to Superman ''' Wiz: And Darth Vader Enforcer of the Galactic Empire '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Lex Luthor Wiz: Alexander Joseph Luthor was born in a run down estate in Smallville with drunken parents Boomstick: As a child he was bulled and picked on at school for being a nerd and did well at school despite his problems Wiz: But after graduating from school Luthor decided to remove his parents by rigging their car breaks and then suffered an accident that made him lose his hair Boomstick: Oh so that's how he went bad I thought he just became bold for any old reason like Voldemort and that guy's just weird.. Wiz:.. And After that Luthor used his parents life insurance money to start his own company in the massive city of Metropolis naming the company Lex Corp Boomstick: Lex Corp began to take over all minor businesses in the city and Luthor gained more power and began to take control of the city itself Wiz: Until the Man of Steel showed up and lex decided to remove him from the picture and began to access his companies resources to do so Boomstick: Luthor's primary weapon is his Warsuit a suit that is composed of extremely durable Apokalptian metal and modified by his own designs The Suit can lift over 100 tons and can fly several hundred miles per hour Wiz: Luthor's suit contains weapons powered by Kryptonite and it contains two blasters in his hands where he can shoot beams of Kryptonite and has a beam that also shoots the green material and create an energy shield Boomstick: Lex can also charge his Kryptonite and release it in powerful blasts that can knock Opponents back the suit can also trade blows with Superman ''' Wiz: And while Lex's head is visible while in the suit it is protected by an invisible force field so he's fine '''Boomstick: With his money and wealth Lex can buy anything he wants and when he wants it he also is supposedly the smartest human on Earth and is a master in robotics and science and yet Superman is still kicking his butt Wiz: Lex does have a Kryptonite steroid that increases his Strength and durability to Superhuman levels but Lex is still vulnerable and both his body and his suit can also take so much Also most of his suit's weapons are based on Kryptonite so it is pretty useless against non-Kryptonians Boomstic: But with all his money and power Lex is a deadly foe and will do anything in order to fight for his people and protect them from alien threats Lex Luthor: Hello Sunshine Darth Vader Wiz: Long Ago on the Distant Planet of Tatooine Ankain Skywalker arrived with his mother all innocent and cute Boomstick: Too bad in twenty years He would be the total opposite beating the hell out of everyone he hated Wiz: Boomstick.. We not even near that part yet Ahem Ankain worked as a slave until he was found by Qui-gon jinn Boomstick: 'coughs' Liam Neson 'coughs' after that Jinn brought him to the jedi temple to be trained as a Jedi padawan but the Jedi were afraid of Anakin due to his high power level and conflicting emotions and his age Wiz: But Eventually Anakin was trained by Jinn's apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi but as he got older Anakain began to have serious mood swings if anyone pissed him he would chop them to pieces in seconds Boomstick: Anakin's anger got the better of him on multiple occasions the Chancellor Palpatina who was in fact Darth Sidous pulled Anakin into the Darksied where Anakin would go on a killing spree killing hundreds of jedi and chopping them up with his lightsaber until he got a taste of his own medicine when Obi-Wan cut off his limbs and left him for dead Wiz: After some really painful surgery Vader was rebuilt as the new Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader Boomstick: Darth Vader is nothing like that wimpy Anakin he's an ass kicking killer with one of the coolest voices ever Wiz: Darth Vader is kept alive by his Dark armour a strong armour that is even partly made of Mandalorian armour making very durable also the armour contains his life support system and it grants Vader enhanced Strength making him able to lift several hundred pounds with ease Boomstick: While Vader's armour does have some faults like the raspy breathing and is tight around some places he has learned to cope with them and reworked his entire fighting style around his suits faults making sure he was ready to deal with any threat Wiz: While Vader's armour can short circuit due to electricity Vader can sustain himself for several hours if he needs too Boomstick: Vader wields his awesome red bladed dual phased Lightsaber that can be adjusted to grow twice it's normal length in order to defeat an opponent Vade's also got some powerful force abilities Wiz: Vader can perform telekinesis with the force and throw objects at foes and throw his foes around he can also deflect blasts of Force energy and stop blaster blots with Tutaminins And choke people with Force Choke Boomstick: Vader can also increase his speed and strength with his rage making him deadly and can create force barriers and launch kinetic a ball of electricity but he can only do this when he's near a power source ''' Wiz: Vader is pretty powerful he killed virtually the entire Jedi order defeated Obi wan and once defeated a clone of Darth Maul by impaling himself '''Boomstick: Dang he must have been desperate ! Wiz: But Vader's armour can break and malfunction if it is abused too much and if his life support systems are damaged Vader is extremely vulnerable he's vulnerable to Opponents who use Force lightning and he's horrible at stealth Boomstick: But Vader eventually destroyed the Sith once and for all when he killed his master in order to save his son but died in the process destroying the Sith once and for all Darth Vader was a Force to be reckoned with! Vader: I am your father! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle ''' Death Battle In the Death Star Darth Vader was walking around preparing to launch an attack on the rebels when suddenly he heard a loud bang coming from the lower bowels of the space station Suddenly a bunch of stormtroopers March towards the lower floors Darth Vader: What is going on here Captain Stormtrooper: Lord Vader a man in a massive battle suit has penetrated our lower levels defences Darth Vader: Lock down the lower levels and leave the rest to me Stormtrooper: Yes Sir Vader enters the room and sees Lex Luthor shooting Stormtroopers with Kryptonite blasts Vader: Halt I command you to leave Lex: What I am Lex Luthor I am here to wipe out your Space Station in case it destroys my planet Vader: Well you have come to die I will try to make this quick and painless Lex: No one challenges my might and gets away with it '''Fight! Lex charges at Vader and shoots some Kryptonite blasts Vader pulls out his Lightsaber and deflects most of blasts but is hit by one of the them and knocked back Vader then leaps at Lex and tries to stab him in the head with the Lightsaber but Lex activates his shield and laughs Suddenly Vader is uppercut by Lex's fist Lex then flies into the air and kicks Vader slamming him into the wall of a starship Lex starts shooting several Kryponite blasts from his Cannons but Vader rips them apart with the force Vader: You cannot defeat me Lex: You haven't seen my full potential Lex shoots a Kryptonite laser as Vader who is hit in the leg by the blast but manages to leap over the laser behind Lex and starts slashing Lex's suit with his Lightsaber then blasting him into the ground with the force Lex gets up and knocks the Lightsaber out of Vader's hand and punches him in the face damaging Vader's helmet and then kicks Vader in the gut several times Vader leaps out of the way and begins to force choke Lex Lex: What .. How is this Happening ... Uhh Urk Vader: Die Lex manages to shoot a massive Kryptonite laser at Vader freeing him and Vader in knocked back through several ships his armour damaged Suddenly Lex's suit is hit from behind by the Lightsaber and Vader leaps towards Lex and starts slashing the suit with the Lightsaber Lex activates his shield but Vader throws a TIE fighter at Lex destroying the shield Lex: Uhh I will defeat you Lex punches Vader in the gut then grabs his arm and slams into the ground and hits him with dozens of Kryptonite blasts and attempts to behead Vader with his Kryptonite axe but Vader blocks it with his Lightsaber and destroys the axe Vader: Your finished Vader suddenly grabs Lex's Suit with the force and slams it into the ground Vader then walks over to the suit and starts rapidly slashing the suit chopping through one of the arms and chopping the suit in half Vader then lifts Lex out of the suit with force choke and holds him high in the air Lex: No i am Lex Luthor Vader: You don't know the power of the Dark Side Vader then swiftly beheads Lex and walks away leaving the Powersuit and Lex's body on the floor K.O! Results Boomstick: What The Heck just happened Lex should have won his suit can go up against Superman ' Wiz: Well Boomstick the only reason Lex's suit survived against Superman was because it was powered by Kryptonite and was able to keep Superman at bay '''Boomstick: Vader on the other hand would be unaffected by any of the Kryptonite blasts unless he was exposed for a long period of time to the Kryptonite but if that happened Vader could use the force to sustain himself ' Wiz: And the only way Lex could actually harm Vader was with his blows but Vader's armour was able to protect him from all of Lex's abuse and enable him to carry on '''Boomstick: And with Vader's Lightsaber he can eventually cut through Lex's armour and damage it also his connection to the force allowed him to toss Lex around and force choke him Wiz: Also while Lex is ultimately Smarter then Vader Vader was more powerful and was able to overwhelm Lex with his Power and remember Lex is smarter than Superman yet he always loses to him Boomstick: In the end Lex is just an ordinary human being who has now natural Superhuman abilities while Vader's Unrivalled connection to the force made him to much for Lex to handle Lex's Suit Ultimately Forced his Doom! Wiz: The Winner is Darth Vader''' ''' Advantages and Disadvantages Darth Vader: Winner + Faster + More agile + More of an arsenal + Connection to the force helped him to finish off Luthor = Equal in experience - Not as Strong - Not as Durable - Not as Smart Lex Luthor: Loser + Stronger + More Durable + Smarter = Equal in experience - Wasn't as quick - Wasn't as agile - Didn't have as much of an arsenal - Couldn't counter Vader's connection the force Trivia * Special thanks to KingDededede8888 for making the awesome TN for this battle. How many stars would you rate this battle (Lex Luthor VS Darth Vader)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Star Wars vs DC Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016